


You Are Not Broken

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, F/F, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: At a small get together for the Gaang kids, Kya noticed Lin seems upsets and tries to comfort her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, but I want to try and get into the habit since I have a bunch of ideas for this ship, but also, there needs to be more Ace!Lin fics. Please comment and let me know what I could do to improve.
> 
> (I am ace, so some of this is written from my own experience, but it isn't the same for everyone.)

Kya looked around and was happy to finally have everyone in one place, and not have any world threats be the cause. All the kids had gone to bed and the Krew were all off at Asami's having their own get together, leaving just the adults.The kids of the Gaang were all gathered around after dinner enjoying drinks and catching up. Along with Pema and Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Lin, Suyin, and even Izumi were there.

"And then I said, 'I'll open your Southern Portal!'" Bumi said loudly, telling yet another sexual joke. Kya and Suyin both laughed along, loudly. Izumi and Pema both had small smirks. Tenzin was beat red and getting rather annoyed at his older brother. Lin on the other hand, just looked sad and forlorn. 

Kya noticed as the night went on, that Lin seemed to be more and more withdrawn. With no young ears around, the adults were telling a bunch of racy stories and jokes, but Lin stayed quiet and only really nodded along if directly spoken to. At this last joke though, Kya had had enough and excused herself, asking Lin to come help her in the kitchen really quick. 

Lin seemed a bit surprised, but nodded quickly, seemingly eager to get out of the situation she was in. As they got into the kitchen, only a faint laughter could still be heard from the group. Lin, following behind Kya, suddenly stopped as Kya spun around to face her. 

"So, what's up?" Kya asked, cutting quickly to the point.

"Umm, I'm helping you with whatever you came in here for?"

"Well, I came in here so I could ask what's going on with you. You seem really uncomfortable out there, and not just your usual disdain for groups."

"It's nothing." Lin said quickly, hoping Kya would drop it, but knowing she wouldn't. She had know her for far too long to think she'd give up. Lin didn't know why she was delaying the inevitable, knowing Kya was going to get her answer one way or another.

Kya raised a brow at Lin, daring her to lie. "We both know it's not nothing. What is going on? I know you hate talking about your feelings, but it's just me."

Lin looked at Kya, contemplating her words carefully. It was hard to explain what was wrong, when she herself couldn't quite figure it out. So she simply said, "I don't know."

"Don't give me that, Lin."

"I honestly don't know, Kya. I can't quite put it into words."

"Then say what you can and we can piece the rest together."

Lin took another moment to contemplate her thoughts before replying. "Kya, you're not attracted to men at all, correct?"

"That correct... Why is that relevant though? Wait, are you saying you're not attracted to men either?"

Lin gave a short nod, but bit her lip, holding back the rest for the time being.

"But what about Tenzin?" Kya asked honestly.

"I just thought that that was expected of me. I did love him, just... Wasn't attracted to him."

"Okay, so you're attracted to women. Obviously everyone here is okay with that since they're okay with me being so inclined," Kya said in an attempt to be comforting.

Lin ducked her head. A look of shame and discomfort being quickly masked under her usually stoicism.

"Lin?" Kya asked, calmly, trying to figure out what her friend was hiding.

"No." Was all Lin said. Quietly, with little emotion shining through.

"No?" Kya asked, confused. "They are okay with me liking women. What do you mean no?"

"I'm... Not attracted to women." It came out quietly, slowly. Almost like Lin didn't want to say it, but with a hint of relief at finally having had said it.

Kya stood there for a moment, looking at her childhood friend she had know her entire life, beginning to understand what was going on. Lin still wouldn't meet her gaze, so she reached out slowly, hooked a finger under Lin's chin, and lifted her face to meet her eyes.

"Lin, you do know it's okay to not be attracted to anyone, right? There are some people out there who just don't feel attraction. It's not..."

But Lin cut her off. "It's not okay, Kya! I'm broken..." The first half said with anger, the second half said dejected. Lin stood there, Kya's hand still under her chin. Her eyes were watery, but no tears fell. "I'm broken, Kya. I forced myself to be in a relationship with Tenzin because it was the closest thing to tolerable that there was. But I don't want any of that... Well, the sex part. I want a relationship, but I can't fathom how I could be in one. Sex is part of that. And with everyone in there, making jokes and sharing stories, it reminds me that I don't have that luxury. And I feel like I'm on the outside... And I'm broken." 

Lin ended her small speech still looking in Kya's eyes. A single tear had managed to escape and start it's trek down her cheek before Kya took her thumb and wiped it away.

"Lin. I want you to listen carefully to me. And believe what I say because I am telling you the truth. You. Are. Not. Broken. I wish there were words for everything, but sometimes there isn't, but you are not alone. Some people just don't feel sexual attraction. I don't feel it for men even though I'm a woman. Some would say that would make me broken, but you don't think so, right?" Lin gave a slow shake of her head before Kya continued, "So how does that make you broken?"

Lin cut in before she could go on, stepping back and throwing her hands up in frustration, " At least you feel something! I feel nothing. For anyone! I want to love someone, to be with them, but I know they'll eventually want sex and I can't do that. I can't force myself into a relationship, knowing I will have to end it before it gets to that point."

Lin had started pacing, so Kya grabbed her arms and turned Lin back to face her. She looked at Lin for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, but decided to just pull her into a hug.

"Lin, not everyone wants sex. Just like you don't, there are others out there too. You aren't alone. And even people who do like sex and feel attraction don't always need sex to have a fulfilling relationship."

"Come on Kya. You can't expect me to believe that someone would be okay being in a relationship and never having sex." Lin scoffed. "And also, the likelihood of ever find someone like me, with my social life, is unlikely."

"Well, putting aside the second part, let's focus on the first. I do believe that there are people out there who would be okay with forgoing sex. If you love someone, then you'd want them to be happy. Sure, it'd take communication to figure out boundaries, but that's part of a relationship."

Lin just looked at Kya for an extended moment before burying her head into the taller woman's shoulder. Kya hugged her tight, waiting for Lin to say something, but after several minutes, she realized Lin would stay quiet.

"I know I'd be willing to forsake sex if it meant my partner was happy." Kya said absently, still trying to comfort Lin.

Lin scoffed into her shoulder where her face was still hidden. 

"I'm serious," Kya said, "If it meant they were happy, I don't need that aspect of a relationship. There's still kissing and cuddling and quality time that make up enough intimacy for me. And I can always take care of myself if it comes down to that."

Kya felt Lin's brows draw together in a thoughtful expression before pulling back to look up at Kya. The two just stood and stared, both trying to figure out what to do or say next. 

Lin slowly leaned up to softly kiss Kya. Needless to say, Kya was shocked still for a second before responding, but returned the light kiss before Lin pulled away.

At Kya's questioning glance, Lin started to flounder and tried to pull back, the whole time saying, "I'm sorry, Kya, I dont know what..."

Kya cut her off with another quick kiss before asking, "So, kissing is okay with you?"

Lin looked shocked for a moment before slowly nodding. Kya smiled at her, and Lin gave a nervous smile back. 

"Lin, I'll be honest because I think we both need that right now. I am attracted to you. Have been for a long time. And I know that that feeling may not be exactly reciprocated, but I'd love to date you. And I'm serious, we wouldn't need to go beyond your comfort zone. We can communicate," Kya laughed slightly as she spoke at seeing Lin's grimace at the word 'communicate,' "and make it work. If that's something you'd be interested in?"

Lin thought for a moment, looking at Kya, judging her sincerity before nodding. Kya gave the largest smile, and Lin gave a small, soft grin. Kya pulled Lin back to her in a tight hug, which was happily returned.

After several moments, Lin tried to pull back saying, "We should probably head back. We've been gone awhile."

Kya pulled her back in tight. "They can miss us. I'm only letting you go when you truly want me to."

Lin settled back into the hug with a soft chuckle. "I guess they can miss us then."

Su and Bumi found the two in the kitchen, moments later, still tightly hugging. The pulled back a bit to spy and watched as the two finally pulled apart, but held hands as Kya led Lin off in the direction of her room. Su and Bumi gave each other a look of surprise, only half correct in their quickly made assumptions.


	2. An Important Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya discuss boundaries.  
> The others gossip about the new relationship.

Lin and Kya made their way to Kya’s room, completing skipping out on the rest of the get-together downstairs. Lin had informed Kya that Su and Bumi had been spying on them, leading the two women to make their exit. Their siblings could explain to the others whatever they thought they saw. 

Kya plopped down on her bed, patting the spot next to her, indicating Lin could sit there. Lin smiled as she approached and sat down, turning slightly to face Kya. 

“Hi,” Kya smiled.

“Hi,” Lin replied.

“We should probably go ahead and get boundaries set up. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Kya told Lin, taking her hand. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Lin said nervously, “I’m just not used to having these conversations.”

“What, adult ones?” Kya joked.

“Yeah,” Lin said in all seriousness. 

“Well, I don’t want to make you feel like I’m pushing you into anything, so I think it’s necessary.”

“It is, just give me a minute.” Kya nodded at Lin’s request, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Okay, well, like I said, I want a romantic relationship, but no sex,” Lin started.

“How do you define sex?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like where does making out turn into heavy petting and so on?”

“Oh, I guess, like, kissing is okay. Making out, on occasion, but I can’t promise that’d be often. I think I might be okay giving, but definitely not receiving. And again, not sure how   
often that’d be. I have to be in a really specific mood, and I’m sorry, but I can’t really predict when that is.”

“Okay, that all sounds okay to me. All I ask is that you let me know. We can just work on the assumption if you don’t say you are up for it, then you aren’t. That way you’d be in control and I won't have to ask.”

“Are you sure you’re really okay with that?” Lin asked, looking into blue eyes.

“Yes, Lin. I promise. Now, what about frequent touches, like holding hands, cuddling, small kisses on the cheek, and all that?”

“That’s all fine.”

“And if I need to take care of myself?” Kya ventured, but at Lin’s raised eyebrow, she continued, “Like if we are making out and you want to stop, but I’m wound up, is that something you’d want me to communicate, or just leave to take care of myself? Or will there be times you need me to leave so you can help yourself?”

“Oh. Yeah, I don’t care if I know or not, but I’d rather not be there in the room or anything. Sorry, sex just makes me super uncomfortable.”

“Lin, you don’t need to keep apologizing. It’s okay,” Kya reassured the younger woman. Lin just blew out a puff of air and nodded.

“And yeah, I’m fine with being held, but no touching my chest or,” Lin waved a hand at her lap. Kya nodded. 

“I’m okay with whatever you’re comfortable giving, just let me know limits at the time, okay?” Lin nodded. “Now, I’d really just like to cuddle if that’s okay with you.”

Lin nodded and smiled. The two arranged themselves so that Kya was spooning the shorter woman and had her wrapped up in her embrace. Lin pulled the blanket up over them and the two dozed off, both with a content smile on their face.

*

Bumi and Su ran back to the dining room, bursting with the news. “Lin and Kya just walked off to Lin’s room!” Su said, barely containing her volume.

“They were hugging and then Kya led her off!” Bumi added.

“Kya always has had a crush on Lin,” Izumi mused.

“What?” Tenzin asked, looking a little pale at the news. Pema patted his arm, trying to comfort him.

“Is that the real reason you broke up, Tenny?” Bumi said, sitting down next to his little brother, elbowing him. 

“Lin never expressed any interest in women. But then again, she never seemed too interested in anyone,” Tenzin said.

“Maybe we should all head to bed. It is getting late. The two can answer your invasive questions tomorrow if they want,” Izumi said, getting up from the table, addressing the others as if they were children. 

The boys had enough shame to look a little guilty, causing Su and Pema to laugh. The five headed off to their beds, all silently glad Lin and Kya seemed to have found happiness with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another ace!Lin fic in the future in the same universe, but for now, I don't have any concrete ideas. (Although I'm always open to suggestions if you have any!)


End file.
